


Damon Salvatore's reluctant Soulmate

by Harleequinn13



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hybrids, Self-Insert, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleequinn13/pseuds/Harleequinn13
Summary: Bonnie Bennett had enough of Damon's cocky, arrogant attitude. She decided that he needed to be taught a lesson- that lesson being to throw his soulmate in his face to see all the horrible things he's been doing. What nobody guessed was that Damon's soulmate would be such a badass who wasn't such a fan of the show??? How will Damon react to having his soulmate tell everyone how much she despises his character? Will she grow to love Damon or will his actions be too much for a realistic love story?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

‘This was the last straw’ Bonnie thought to herself as she gathered the necessary herbs for her spell.  
Damon turning Caroline had been the final straw. She never liked the vampire from the moment he arrived in Mystic Falls and her gut had been right, Damon Salvatore needed to be put in his place.

She Knew the Dark-haired vampire thought of himself as an irresistible Casanova who could have any girl he wanted at the drop of a hat. He had fooled Caroline pretty well at first, but he showed his true colors eventually.  
Then it occurred to Bonnie just what she had to do. Maybe if Damon found someone who matched his intensity he would finally calm down and they could get a sense of normalcy back in their town.

‘But it can’t just be any girl…at least not one from around here. She needs to already know all of Damon’s flaws and history so she can be prepared. This is gonna take some serious magic.’ Bonnie thought as she brought out her Grams’ oldest grimoire. It was one Grams told her never to touch because it held ancient magic that was only supposed to be used for dire emergencies.

“I think Damon Salvatore’s love life qualifies as a serious emergency,” Bonnie said as she opened the book and began to chant from the bookmarked page.

“Adducere illam ad me. Terras de longe. Nam Damon Salvatore aliquis tenetur. Detrahet me in soulmate.”  
While she was chanting, Bonnie was shown a vision, it was a young woman with short green hair and bright blue eyes wearing what some would call a very edgy outfit- combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans, black tee-shirt all topped with a black leather jacket and piercings. The woman was not alone but appeared to be arguing with someone.

“Oh, come on Daniella, you can’t expect me to sit here and listen to you defend him!”

The other woman, Daniella was a shorter brunette woman with brown eyes and a much more girly aesthetic to her look.  
“Stormi, can you please just admit that you don’t like him because he ended up with Elena in the end?!”

The two appeared to be in some sort of house, or living room rather and there was a TV playing in the background. Call her crazy but Bonnie was sure she could hear her own voice coming out of it?!

Stormi turned to Daniella with a furious glare, “No. The reason I won’t defend Damon Salvatore is because he is a rapist and a monster who fucked his brother’s girlfriend just to get back at him over a hundred-year-old feud…oh and did I mention that he treats women like shit. Just ask Caroline.”

Daniella rolled her eyes, “So would you rather be on team Stefan then?”

Stormi groaned and rolled her eyes, “Hell no! Damon may be a dick but at least he can handle his dinner cravings from time to time! Ripper Stefan pisses me off more than no-emotions Damon ever was! I swear to god the way he blew off Caroline in that first episode just to get to Elena…oof I woulda beat his ass right then and there. Bunny diet be damned, I could take em’.”

As she got more heated, a slight southern accent started to slowly creep into Stormi’s rant.  
Daniella looked at Stormi, exasperated, “How are we possibly related?! You refuse to pick Stefan or Damon?! Two of the hottest men on the planet- not to mention they’re vampires?!”

Stormi just laughed before getting up off the couch and grabbing the popcorn bowl.  
“Oh I’m not saying Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley are not totally hot- I’m just saying their characters are horribly toxic men to fantasize over and I wouldn’t be caught dead in a relationship with either of them- especially Damon Salvatore.”  
As Stormi made her way into a separate room Daniella called, “So if you had to choose…. Stefan or Damon.”

“Let’s just say that if I was ever in Mystic Falls…Damon wouldn’t know what to do with himself,” Stormi said as she brought a newly filled bowl back to Daniella. “Now scooch over, my favorite episode is coming up.”

Bonnie came out of her vision startled, she looked around and noticed that all her candles had been blown out and her herbs had been moved to the appropriate locations needed for the summoning spell.

“She’s perfect,” Bonnie murmured as she stood back to get a better look at where the herbs had settled.  
“Damon Salvatore, prepare to meet your match. I hope she makes you burn!” Bonnie smirked down at the herbs that arranged themselves to spell out….S-T-O-R-M-I.

Meanwhile at the Salvatore House:

Damon was nursing a glass of bourbon in the parlor when he heard a loud crash outside.  
Startled, Stefan ran down the stairs and met his brother in front of the door.

“What was that?” Stefan asked, shooting a concerned glance at the door.

Damon scoffed, “I don’t know, maybe Santa Claus got confused and decided to drop in early.”

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior and chose to investigate the noise himself.  
As he ventured out into the front yard he noticed a figure lying prone in the grass.  
He quickly ran over to her and turned her onto her back. The woman had bright emerald green hair and was dressed in black from head to toe. It looked like she had only been knocked unconscious and wasn’t bleeding- much to Stefan’s benefit.  
Stefan quickly checked for the woman’s pulse and was happy when he could hear a slight fluttering beneath her skin.

“Damon, come quick. There’s a woman here and I need help!”  
The older Salvatore brother sauntered over, “Oh Brother, of course, you need help with women, but that’s what big brothers are for.”  
“Enough Damon, this woman is seriously hurt and I need you to get her inside while I try to find her attacker.”

Damon scoffed, “Yeah and what are you gonna do baby brother on your bunny diet, brood the assailant to death. You better let me-“ Damon’s remark was cut short after he was finally able to get a good look at the woman in question.  
He had never been so stunned by a woman before….it was almost…kinda nice.

Quickly shaking himself, Damon continued, “Well hello. You know brother I think you’re right. I will gladly play savior to our lovely damsel here and you can go play knight in shining armor.  
Stefan groaned in annoyance, “Damon this isn’t funny. Just watch her, please. “

In a flash he was gone, leaving Damon with the mystery woman. After looking over her a few times, he finally grabbed her in a bridal hold but paused when she let out a groan. he was worried that she had woken up, but her head just lolled back on his shoulder and she never made another sound.

Damon decided to set her down on the couch and chose to wait in a nearby armchair until Jane Doe awoke from her beauty sleep.

Stefan circled the entire area multiple times but found no trace of any sort of predator. He finally gave up and decided to head back to the boarding house when he heard a woman scream in the same direction.  
AS he burst through the door at Vampire speed, the sight that greeted him nearly made him face plant in the middle of the hallway.

  
The mystery woman was indeed awake, and she had a bottle of Damon’s special bourbon light on fire and was wielding it like a weapon in front of his brother.

  
“Stay the fuck away from me, psycho, or I swear to god I will light you up faster than the fourth of July!” She said as she backed herself behind the couch.

  
Damon, for the most part, was not threatening but was trying to talk her down.  
“Hey, hey, hey. Look I’m sorry I interrupted your beauty rest but please put out the flaming torch! Being pissed at me isn’t worth ruining antique furniture!”

  
“You’re crazy if you think I’ll listen to a guy that says he’s Damon Salvatore.”

  
“But I AM Damon Salvatore! Usually, women don’t freak out as much when they hear my introduction, right brother?”  
The woman turned her attention to Stefan long enough for Damon to grab the burning bottle and put it out in the ice bucket.  
“Brother…..? Please tell me you’re not gonna say your name is Stefan.”

  
Stefan gave her a sheepish grin, “Sorry, but yeah it is. How did you know that?”  
“And follow up question to tack on to Stefan’s….um, who are you?!” Damon added as he wiped his wet hands on a towel.  
“I’m Stormi. Stormi Dallaway, and I think I’m going crazy.”

  
Stefan gave her a concerned look, “What’s wrong? Is someone after you-“  
“I’M TALKING TO TELEVISION CHARACTERS!” Stormi shrieked as she paced the floor, pulling at her short green locks.  
Damon gave his brother a confused look before miming twirling his finger around his temple as he pointed at her back.

  
“Oh god. This can’t fucking be happening. No, no, FUCK!” She muttered as she continued to pace.

  
Stefan took a step forward,” wait, what are you talking about. Did you call us TV characters? That’s not possible, Stormi.”

Stormi stopped her pacing after a moment. “Impossible for you but not for a certain Bennett witch you both know. Call Bonnie- NOW.”

  
Damon flashed in front of Stormi and snarled in her face, “Why should we listen to you? What’s stopping us from killing you right now and being done with it?”

  
Stormi showed not an ounce of fear and snarled back in his face, “Curiosity, bitch. That’s why,” before shoving him aside and raiding the drink cabinet.

  
Stefan watched the scene in front of him with astonishment. Just who was this Stormi Dallaway that had fallen into their yard….and what impact was she about to have on Damon?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormi finally gets some answers...just not at all what she was expecting.

Chapter 2:

While Stefan quickly called what everybody labeled a, ‘Scooby Meeting,’ Stormi and Damon were busy in a glaring contest as they sat in opposite arm chairs.

“Ok, I’ve called Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. They should be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, would you care to give us the sparks notes version of what you think happened Stormi?” Stefan asked evenly as he took a seat on the chaise lounge.

Stormi pulled her eyes away from Damon’s icy glare to grimace at Stefan, “Look. The quick, very short hand version is this; Where I come from there is a show called The Vampire Diaries that you are all characters of. It ran for 8 seasons and had loads of people going crazy over team Damon vs. team Stefan, frankly I couldn’t care less because both of your character development was shit to begin with. Anyway, I was sitting at home with my sister Daniella watching said show when all of a sudden I got a migraine from hell and ended up laying on my face in your front yard. Now, is that cut and dry enough for ya?” She ended her story with a classic smirk before she finished her glass of whiskey in one gulp.

Stefan gave his brother a confused look, “wait, so our lives have basically been broadcast all over your world?” Stormi scoffed,

“Yup. You guys have been the epitome of every tween girl’s wet dream since the series aired. Everyone saw the two Salvatore brothers caught up in a love triangle with the infamous Elena Gilbert. Why the hell anybody wastes their time picking favorites in the show is beyond me but to each their own I guess.”

Damon was the next to scoff, “Wait, you’re saying you watch 8 seasons of this,” he paused to gesture down his body, “And you weren’t 100% team Damon?”

Stormi raised her eyebrow before scanning him herself, “Yeah ya- know, call me crazy but I made this vow to myself never to date rapists or misogynistic, narcissistic assholes and whaddya know- you hit all three categories.”

Damon’s face pinched when she mentioned ‘rapist’ and before he could retort, Stefan spoke up, “Hey, Caroline just texted that everyone’s outside so I think we should put this on hold for a second.”

Stormi just laughed as she went to refill her glass, “Oh great the cavalry is here. This should be great content, somebody get a camera ready!” She had just settled back in her designated chair when a familiar gaggle of voices filled her ears.

“Come on Stefan, what was up with that creepy text? ‘Come over now?’ Could you be any less vague?” She could tell that was entirely Caroline Forbes if she’d ever heard her.

“Well I suppose he could but then he might lose some of that mystique that makes him so…. broody.” Stormi drawled from her corner, startling the girls as they entered the parlor.

Caroline turned to her, “Um…ok, who is she?” She asked Stefan as Bonnie just stared at her as if she’d seen a ghost.

‘Ah, so little Bennett witch does remember me after all…hmm, I wonder how she is going to get herself out of this one.’ Stormi mused as she watched Stefan try to explain what had happened in the last few hours.

“Stefan, I think we can save us all so much time and questioning if we just as Bonnie here what spell she did last night to send me here.” Stormi finally interrupted Stefan’s rambling as she picked at her black nail polish.

Bonnie startled slightly, “Me? Why are you wanting to ask me?” Stormi just scoffed at the witch.

“You can’t honestly expect me to believe that one of the most powerful witches in her lineage wasn’t able to perform a cross-dimensional summoning spell? Especially if she tapped into her dead ancestor’s powers?” She got up slowly and approached the witch with calculated steps before coming to a stop in front of her. “So why don’t we cut the bullshit and get straight to the point. You did some sort of spell to bring me here. What I want to know is what the fuck was the spell supposed to do and when can you send me home.”

Bonnie took a tiny step back, her eyes shifting to the other occupants of the room. “I- I- Uh. Ok Fine, I did do a spell. But it was harmless! It was supposed to bring you here for a good reason! Honest!”

Stormi rolled her eyes, “Of course it’s always a good reason in hindsight, Bonnie. But that still doesn’t explain what exactly the spell was intended to do. You of all people should know that words spoken in a spell can have many different interpretations!”

Bonnie’s eyes shifted again until they landed on Damon, then quickly moved back to Stormi. “It was a spell…to bring someone their soulmate.” She muttered quietly, casting her gaze down towards her shoes.

“Bonnie, please tell me that you didn’t cross space and time to bring little precious Elena Gilbert her soulmate! Because I can assure you if you tell me that I will go postal on you right here right now.” Elena made a noise of offense but Stormi waved her off, her focus was solely on the Bennett witch.

“It wasn’t for Elena,” Bonnie mumbled, her eyes still not meeting Stormi’s.

“If not for Elena, then who Bonnie? I can’t imagine anyone else besides Caroline that you’d risk this kind of magic for, and as much as I think Caroline would be an amazing girlfriend- I’m sorry I don’t swing that way and I’m not into blondes.”

Caroline perked up at the compliment, while Elena still looked like she had swallowed a very sour lemon. Bonnie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “It was for Damon ok! I was sick and tired of him treating people like pawns in some sort of game, especially Caroline, and I wanted to bring you here to…. I don’t know…. Calm him in some way. Or at least make him tone it down just a little. I was doing it to protect this town.”

Stormi’s face reddened with anger at Bonnie’s revelation, “No you didn’t witch. You did this for princess Elena and Saint Stefan. You could tell Damon had an interest in Elena and wanted him as far away from her as possible, so you decide to bring another girl into the mix and magically bind her to him. How the hell does that fix anything, Bonnie?! What did you think was gonna happen, huh? That I would fall madly in love with him and suddenly he wouldn’t act like a dick anymore because he’s found his ‘one true love?’ That’s bullshit and you know it, Bonnie. Let me be clear to everyone in this room. You better find a way to send me home because there is no way I am staying in this shit show of a town!”

She was brought out of her rant by a slight cough from the other side of the room. Damon made his way over to her, taking time to look her up and down. “There’s just one tiny problem with your plan……. Did you not hear her say she performed the spell to bring my soulmate to me? Now what makes you think I’ll let you go after Bonnie so graciously dropped you at my front door, cupcake?”

Stormi smirked and stared straight into his eyes, “Clearly you didn’t listen earlier- so I’ll reiterate. I don’t date rapists, especially ones who can’t admit they do it, or guys who can’t help themselves from fucking their brother’s girlfriend, and I refuse to take Elena Gilbert or Katherine Pierce’s sloppy seconds. Obviously, Bonnie’s spell didn’t work because this,” she gestured between them, “will NEVER happen. I’d rather stake myself before I let you touch me.” She turned back to the others, “You better hurry along Witchy-poo, I don’t think this town would survive with me in town for very much longer.”

She caught Caroline’s gaze, “Hey, do you care to let me crash on your couch while your friend fixes this. I’d rather stay in a house that has some artillery just in case Romeo here gets any ideas, plus I hear your mom is pretty badass.”

Caroline chuckled, “Yeah of course. Slumber party, it should be fun,” Stormi groaned, “As long as you don’t dress me in pink we should be fine, cheerleader,” She turned to Stefan next. “I’ll come back here tomorrow and I expect you to have some sort of answer for me by then.”

Stefan just nodded stiffly as Stormi moved to grab her bag off the back of the chair. “Come on Cheerleader, I’m not getting any younger.”

She made her way to the door when Damon flashed in front of her, blocking her exit. His expression was murderous, “You aren’t going anywhere.” Stormi didn’t cower, “If you don’t get out of my way in the next five seconds, Stefan will be cleaning up pieces of your corpse from the hallway. Go fuck some whore or whatever it is you playboys do- or better yet, why don’t you take a walk in the sun without your ring?”

Stefan quickly tried to intervene but Damon pressed on and grabbed her upper arms in a tight grip, “Why are you fighting this? We should be celebrating right now?!” She scoffed and shook off his grip, “If you honestly cannot see why you are a massive red flag to women, then you are truly pathetic. I already told you no but yet you keep pressing…. sounds familiar to what I said earlier, no? Now go away, seriously. You probably will get blood high later and not remember a thing of this conversation anyways.”

She stepped around him, turned the door handle but paused before calling behind her, “Only a sad desperate woman would go out with an abuser like you Damon Salvatore with your track record….and I will never be that desperate.” Stormi left the house without a backward glance. If she had she might’ve seen the look of pure heartbreak on Damon’s face and a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline made up a story for Stormi about an animal attack slaughtering her entire family and leaving her barely alive at the edge of the woods. Liz was more than happy to help her get back up on her feet, but Stormi made sure to emphasize that she would not be staying for much longer. She didn’t belong here, she belonged at home with Dani and her cats.

She had tried to call Dani on her phone but only heard static on the other end. I guess interdimensional communications were not up to par at the moment. Caroline tried her best to comfort her, she even baked cookies which Stormi thought was the cutest thing ever.

“Caroline, I appreciate how nice you’re being to me, but you can be honest with me. I can see how apprehensive you are around me. Look, I’m sorry about the shit I said about Elena, but when you’ve watched her sob story for eight years, she kind of gets annoying- especially how indecisive she is.”

Caroline looked sheepish for a moment, “Actually I was just…well shocked, really. Nobody really stands up for me in this group. Even when all that stuff went down with Damon, Elena acted like she cared but then…” “Then she got together with your rapist. A real nice friend move there. It’s okay to be pissed at Elena for that. You don’t have to just roll over whenever Elena decides your emotions don’t matter.” Caroline teared up and Stormi moved to hug the blonde vampire.

“Look, I promise you while I’m here I will do two things. 1. Help you get some confidence to tell off Miss. Pris and 2. Make Damon Salvatore’s life a living hell. How does that sound?” The blonde gave a watery laugh, “That sounds pretty awesome to me, actually.”

‘Damn Straight it does. Get your big girl panties, Mystic Falls…Stormi Dallaway is gearing up for her main entrance.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Salvatore House:

Damon was staring at the fireplace in his room with a pained glance. His soulmate had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it in front of everyone. Why was she so hung up on Elena? Yeah, he liked to flirt with her to piss off baby brother but that was it. He had already been burned enough by Katherine and her betrayal with the tomb made him stay even more clear of the doppelganger.

The look of determination in Stormi’s eyes made something primal within Damon rage. Ever since the Bennett witch told him about the spell, it was like his senses were solely focused on Stormi. Her smell, her smile, even her eye roll made him want to kiss her in front of everyone- the audience be damned.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stefan walking into his bedroom. “Hey...uh, look that was pretty intense downstairs, so I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Damon scoffed, “I’m a big boy baby brother. I think I can handle some little girl’s not so nice words.” Stefan sighed and walked closer to his brother, “Yeah but that ‘little girl’ just happens to be your soulmate and I’ve never seen you cry…well not since mom…”

Damon just shook his head, and his bad-boy persona finally cracked. It was times like these that Stefan saw how vulnerable his brother was. Tears filled the dark-haired vampire’s eyes and he choked back a sob, “Stefan what do I do? I’ve never wanted anyone like this. It’s like she’s everything and more, but she only sees the monster.”

Stefan put his hand on his brother’s shoulder,” Then show her the southern gentleman that you once were, brother. Show her that you aren’t what that show made us out to be. I’ll help you any way that I can.…. I owe you after all.”

Damon put his hand over Stefan’s in a tight grip. “Stefan, I’m worried that I’ve already ruined my chances. You heard her tonight. She was disgusted at the thought of being with me…”

Stefan smirked lightly, “Well it just so happens that I am close friends with a certain blonde vampire who has been getting close to her…. maybe you should start there. Apologize and make amends with Caroline and Stormi might give you a chance.” Damon thought about it for a moment. He had put Caroline through hell and Stormi seemed to have a soft spot for the blonde vampire. This was the first step. ‘I’m not giving up on this Stormi…. So get ready, darling…..Game on.’


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caroline receives a mysterious gift and Stormi meets a very....original character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So I've got a few comments asking why Stormi is so harsh towards Damon and that all will be revealed as the story goes. I feel that it is better to gradually give her backstory instead of just blatantly stating it because Stormi does like to keep some things private. As for the timeline, some others have concerns over if Stormi will want to keep everything the same...I am not sorry to say that the timeline will not be the same as Stormi doesn't care if she changes anything because she never really cared for the plotline, to begin with! I hope this cleared up any issues you guys had! please keep commenting as I love to read them! As always....enjoy!

Damon’s POV:  
That night Stefan and Damon began to form a plan to get Stormi to warm up to him.

  
“Damon, I think we’re on the right track with Caroline. You need to apologize and make amends with her before Stormi would ever think of being nice to you. But Damon if you’re just going to give a half honest apology, just forget it. I have a feeling Stormi is someone who can tell when people aren’t being genuine.”

  
Damon began to pace the floor, “You think I don’t know this?! Blondie hates my guts! She’d never give me the time to even attempt an apology!”

  
Stefan sighed and ran his hand over his face, “and can you blame her, Damon? It’s partially my fault- I should’ve kept her safer.”

  
Damon scoffed, “Stefan you were weak on bunny blood and I was coming off of a real blood high- You couldn’t stop me on your best day…. but I see your point. I shouldn’t have played with her, that was a dick move.”

  
Stefan gave his brother a shocked look that made Damon rolled his eyes, “God Stef, don’t give me that look. I can have my moments from time to time. I’m not completely heartless.”

  
His brother looked like he choked on air for a moment, but Damon just continued his pacing.  
“look, I know I messed up. I was so caught up in making your life miserable and trying to open that damn tomb! If I had seen what a bitch Katherine really was then maybe….”

  
Stefan was flabbergasted to put it plainly. He had never heard his brother come to a revelation like this. They had been together for over 100 years but it seemed like now Damon had finally crossed the bridge into maturity. He knew that if this Stormi character didn’t at least give Damon a chance that his brother might really spiral into an emotionless depression.  
He moved from his position by the door and walked to his brother’s side.

“You’re not the monster of the story Damon. Yes, you’ve made mistakes, but we both have. If you recall, I wasn’t the nicest man in the twenties either….”  
Damon gave his brother a grateful look,” alright brother….. I say it’s time for phase one…”

Back at Caroline’s house:

  
The next morning Liz came in the kitchen carrying a large package with Caroline’s name clearly printed on the side.  
“Hey, Care I found this on the front porch.”

  
Caroline gave her mom a confused look, “But I didn’t order anything. Huh, that’s weird.”  
“Well don’t leave everybody in suspense, open it!” Stormi called as she fixed herself a cup of herbal tea- coffee gives her migraines for some reason.

  
Caroline chuckled as she pulled back the tape on the box and gasped once she looked inside.  
Stormi walked over to get a closer look. Lying on a bed of white tissue paper was a dozen yellow roses and the most expensive, antique-looking jewelry box she’d ever seen.  
There was a note attached that read,

  
‘ _Dear Caroline, I know anyone in their right mind would never forgive me, and so I’m not asking for that. What I am saying is that I am so sorry for the way I treated you when I first arrived in town. That was not the way that I was raised to treat a lady and you didn’t deserve any of that. I should’ve never used you to get to Elena or Bonnie and I am so sorry for the nightmares that I caused you…I remember you telling me that you prefer yellow roses over red ones because they are underappreciated, so I thought you’d like to have some of your own. The jewelry box belonged to the Forbes family when Stefan and I were still human, we played with little Lizzie Forbes quite often and I think she would love for her descendant to have this….. I hope one day we could possibly be friends…._  
 _Forever regretful,_  
 _D.S._

  
Stormi was floored. Damon was atoning for his actions…. what the hell was he playing at?! She snuck a quick glance at Caroline and saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“he…. He listened? I thought he was just ignoring me half the time…” Her voice broke slightly and it made Stormi give her a weak smile.

  
Stormi wanted to offer up some words of wisdom at this point but she was too busy trying to decipher any hidden meaning in the letter. Why did he suddenly decide now would be the perfect moment to atone for anything. The story isn’t following the show??.....

  
‘Oh shit, me coming here probably fucked everything up. Great. Oh well, hopefully after I go back home everything will return back to normal.’

  
“Who knows with Damon, honestly. I think he tries to act nonchalant but secretly he hangs on to every word to use in some snarky remark later.”

  
Caroline gave a wet laugh before she picked up a rose and brought it to her nose.  
“Stormi….what should I do?”

  
The green-haired woman looked at the blonde vampire in confusion,” Why are you asking me? I’m not the all-seeing eye on all things Damon. What is your gut telling you…Do you think he’s being genuine?”

  
Caroline looked down at the box once again, “He never did anything like this…even when we were dat- together. He said that was too high school for him….but this…it’s something I never expected.”

  
Stormi took the rose from Caroline’s hands before placing it back in the box. “Then perhaps you should just take things one day at a time. He extended an olive branch, but that doesn’t mean you have to respond. Just see what happens.”

  
Her voice was calm but inside she was raging at the thought of this being some cruel prank. Stormi and the blonde vampire had blossomed a beautiful friendship overnight as she was brought up on the latest Mystic falls gossip. Caroline reminded her very much of her sister Daniella. Their peppy attitudes seemed to brighten even Stormi’s most somber moods.

  
“Hey… Stormi? Can I ask you a personal question?” At her nod, Caroline continued, “I know you know all of our stories…but why did you go off on Damon like that and defend me? I mean I know people really get into their TV shows…”

  
Stormi chuckled slightly before her face became dark, “For one, I am not obsessed with your guy’s show. Secondly, out of all the characters on this show…you are the one that deserves a friend the most. As for my anger towards Damon…let’s just say that I was in a position similar to yours when I was younger and it’s not a time I like to revisit.”

  
Caroline looked like she wanted to press her further but held her tongue, which Stormi was grateful for. The blonde vampire decided to change the subject very quickly- where they would visit in town first. They both settled on heading to the grill for lunch to brighten the mood, but surprise surprise, who would be day drinking at this hour? None other than the dark-haired devil himself…. Damon Salvatore.

  
The blonde vampire’s back straightened once she saw him and Stormi’s face was set in a hard resolve. Damon shockingly looked sheepish as he approached them,  
“Hello ladies,” turning his attention to Caroline, “I hope you got my gift. I understand if you won’t accept the flowers but the jewelry box really did belong to Lizzie and I know she’d want you to have it.”

  
Stormi looked between the two with a weary look, but Caroline held herself with all the grace of the reigning Miss Mystic Falls as she replied, “Yes I did and they were both lovely. I appreciated the gesture very much, Damon.”

  
Damon looked relieved then his eyes shifted to Stormi’s who just scoffed, “Don’t push it,” before brushing past him and heading to the bar. If he could day drink, so would she- fuck it.

  
As she approached the bar she noticed a blonde curly-haired man sitting at the bar and silently observing the other patrons. She told the bartender her order of whiskey neat with no chaser and heard the man whistle next to her.

  
“Oh, how I love a woman who can hold her liquor. What’s your name, sweetheart?” The voice made her freeze. She knew that voice……Klaus.

  
She turned towards him with a shocked expression, “Holy shit,” she murmured and his smirk widened into the classic grin.  
“That’s usually not the first reaction I receive from gorgeous ladies such as yourself.”

  
Stormi scoffed, “Well they don’t know they’re really meeting an original hybrid who is over 1000 years old now do they?”

His smirk immediately disappeared and was replaced with the classic intimidating stare, “How do you know that human?!”  
“Awe, I’m downgraded to a human? I thought I was a gorgeous lady a minute ago?”

  
Klaus got in her face and snarled, “Tell me who you are right now or I’ll rip your throat out right here, right now in front of everyone!”

Stormi panicked slightly until she remembered his fascination with a certain blonde vampire.  
“But Niklaus, that would paint such a horrible picture for the little blonde vampire that you so desperately want to woo.”

  
Klaus gave her an astonished look. ‘well at least I know around the time frame I was dropped in. That’s good. I wonder if the ball has happened yet?’

  
“How did you know-?” Stormi interrupted him, “let’s just say that I’m your guardian angel when it comes to Caroline so you might want to keep me around for a while ok? The name is Stormi by the way unless you want to snarl it in annoyance when I leave. Later, wolfie”

  
She blew him a kiss as she grabbed her drink and walked away, laughing maniacally in her head as she saw the horrified look on Caroline’s face.  
“Do you know who you just spoke to? Please tell me you didn’t piss off Klaus?!”

  
Stormi chuckled darkly, “Caroline, pissing people off is part of my charm, didn’t you know?”

  
The blonde vampire just rolled her eyes before she sighed, “Well at least tell me you didn’t fall for that ridiculous accent!”

  
“Why, would you be jealous?” Caroline stuttered before she threw her arms over her chest, “What! No- I just.”

  
Stormi stopped her ramble with a chuckle, “I’m just messing with you care-bear. I can barely handle one crazy old vampire let alone two. Besides, he nearly flustered when I mentioned a certain Blonde vampire that I know.”

  
Caroline blushed deep crimson before huffing, “Can we just get a table, geez. I’m starving.”

  
Stormi couldn’t help but snort at the blonde’s obvious display as she tried to flag down Matt to get them a table.

  
Damon’s pov:

  
He was sure his blood was boiling at this point. Klaus was blatantly flirting with his soulmate at the bar and he knew if he went over there and acted like an asshole he would be digging himself an even deeper grave with Stormi.  
But watching that fucking hybrid smirk at her made him want to risk it. It was only when she brought up Caroline that he calmed down. That lasted for maybe a few seconds until he threatened to kill her on the spot. The blonde baby vampire noticed his expression and hurried to grab his arm.

  
“Damon, you can’t. Not here with all these witnesses.”

  
“If he puts his hands on her…”

  
“look Stormi is a big girl, I think she can handle herself- especially an original. You don’t want to piss off Klaus, Damon. We already aren’t on good terms with him as is since the ritual.”

  
Damon knew she was right but the idea of any other man putting their hands on HIS Stormi made him want to make the town drown in their own blood.

  
Klaus pov:

  
” Well, well….now who are you little Stormi?” He murmured as his eyes followed the green-haired beauty across the bar, a warmth filling his chest as he watched Caroline’s face turn a glorious blood red at whatever the other woman had said

…. He might just enjoy this newcomer, especially if he could use her to get in close with his baby vampire…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormi and Damon have a heart to heart and Klaus gains a new best friend!

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful in Stormi’s opinion. Between the death glares that Damon was obviously shooting Klaus and the ones the hybrid was giving her, there wasn’t really any other major happenings at the grill. 

Caroline decided to keep the conversation light, mainly giving her updates on the next dance that the high school was going to have. Something about a big Halloween bash. It sounded interesting to Stormi- Halloween was right up her alley.

“Oh, my god, you totally have to come! It’ll totally be a blast!”

The Blonde’s enthusiasm made Stormi grin, “Yeah and I’m sure you’re just waiting to tell me you already have a group costume idea planned.”

Caroline gave her an impish grin, “well a little organization never hurt anybody, now did it?”

“No, but the OCD might be your downfall, sweet cheeks,” Stormi said with a wink.

Although her nature was upbeat, inside she was still reeling over Damon’s admission. Was he really being sincere or was it all just a ruse so he could get her under his thumb. It made her angry that she couldn’t anticipate his next move. The Damon she saw in the show was calculating but also known to act out in fits of passion- but this Damon was neither. 

Passionate, yes, but not calculating. At least not what she’d seen.  
It seemed at this moment, the vampire in question was debating on whether or not to approach her or if he should bolt out the door as fast as humanly possible.

‘Damnit. Fuck this shit. I’m not gonna let him think I’m using Caroline as some sort of shield. It’s time to get some answers.’

Stormi interrupted Caroline’s rant with a gently smile, “Hey, I hate to play this card…but I know how much you love Twilight so I need a human moment. I promise I won’t be long, do you care to just order for me? I trust your taste.”

The blonde vampire laughed at the pun and just waved her off.  
As Stormi made her way to the bathrooms, she quickly nodded her head at Damon and moved towards the back exit instead- secretly hoping Damon would get her message. 

The crisp evening air kissed her face and made her shiver slightly. It wasn’t long after that a familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“You know you shouldn’t be out here without a jacket, it gets kind of chilly here in Mystic Falls this time of year.”  
Stormi just scoffed at his obvious ice breaker before turning to face him, “Do you really think I need fashion tips from a man that basically wears the same outfit all year round? Besides, I didn’t hint at this meeting to talk about the weather.”

Damon looked slightly uncomfortable and cleared his throat slightly. “Then why did you want me to follow you?”

“What game are you playing with Caroline?” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look.

Damon groaned and his eyes shifted away from her slightly, “Look. I don’t say this often so savor the moment ok. You were right. What I did to Caroline was…something that I’m not proud of and I needed to admit to it. Like I told her, she didn’t deserve to be brought into this mess.”

Stormi took a step towards the dark-haired vampire and stared deeply into his eyes. She was searching for any indication that he was lying or being deceitful.

“I know you don’t believe me, I just hope Caroline does.” The response shocked her and she tried to keep it from showing on her face.

“There has to be an ulterior motive. There always is with you Damon.” Stormi sighed as she stepped back a few steps.

Damon threw up his hands, “I wish I could argue with you on that. I admit I’m an asshole…and an abuser like you said. Nobody’s ever called me on my shit before so…it was like an awakening for me I guess. I spent over 100 years hating myself that I took it out on other people, but that isn’t an excuse. I made Stefan’s life hell because I blamed him for making me turn….I know you probably think this is all some written script, but if there was some way I could be compelled to tell my true intentions- I swear I would say the same thing verbatim.”

The green-haired girl was once again stunned, she wanted to believe what he was saying was true….but she had been burned too many times, could she really take that chance?

She must have been spaced out for too long because Damon moved too quickly for her to catch and put his signature leather jacket over her shoulders. It was still warm from his body heat and she could easily smell his woodsy cologne. She had to resist the urge to inhale deeply.

“Damon what-?” He cut her off with a wave of his hand, “ You can stay out here all night and think about any diabolical plan I could have come up with, but either way it’s too old for you to be out here any longer without a jacket so just take mine.”

“But-,” She tried to slip it off her shoulders and return it to him but he placed his hands on her shoulders gently.   
“Please…just please let me do this?” His voice was so soft she barely heard the words that were spoken with such raw emotion.

She looked up and found his intense blue eyes staring deeply into her own. For a moment, she was worried that he would try to compel her but he just stared, then cupped her cheek gently before stepping away and turning back towards the door.

In a quick decision that she would later scold herself for, Stormi called out to Damon, “Hey…,” after he turned back to her she continued, “consider yourself on probation Salvatore…”

Damon’s eyes widened, “Do you mean-?”  
“I’m not promising anything right now…but good karma generally follows good people, Damon.” She said his name softly before hurrying up the concrete steps that led to the front of the grill.

In her wake, she left a very stunned Vampire who was smiling so brightly, it was as if he had seen the sun for the first time.

‘at least it’s a start.’ He thought to himself as he watched her walk away. “There’s still hope…”

Stormi caught up with a frantic looking Caroline who seemed to be searching for her.  
“Stormi! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I even-“

“Well love, it seems like your little friend has found her way to you all on her own.” Klaus drawled as he approached the two. The smirk still ever-present on his face.

Stormi scoffed, “Yeah and without a shock collar too! I can lend you one if you’re on the market…it might let you make friends easier if you gave them the remote!”

The hybrid looked as if he was debating on killing her or continuing their little game when Caroline intervened. 

“Alright! Thank you very much Klaus for helping me look for Stormi but I’m afraid it’s getting pretty late and we should go back home.”

The hybrid, weak to the blonde vampire’s charm let out a sigh, “anything for you, Love. Won’t you let me accompany you both to your car at least?”

Caroline looked as of she was going to say no, but Stormi beat her to it.

“You know that is super nice, Niky! Thank you so much for offering! We would love that!” she grinned as she took his left arm. Klaus looked down at her with amusement in his eyes before offering his right arm to Caroline.  
The blonde vampire took it with a huff, “I’m only agreeing to this because I know you’ll just follow us to the car anyway like some creepy stalker.”

Klaus laughed, “You paint me in such an appalling light love. You forget that I was raised to treat women with the upmost respect.”

Stormi laughed, “Well compliments to your teacher because I personally love having a hybrid chaperone on call.”

Klaus gave her a glare, “Now let’s not push ourselves, shall we?” They had made it to the car at this time and Caroline made a quick move to jump in the driver’s seat, avoiding Klaus’ eyes the entire time.

Stormi paused before turning to face the hybrid, “Look I’m only going to say this now because Caroline will have a hard time hearing us over that god-awful motor of hers in that car. So listen very carefully. I’m on your side in the Caroline race, wolfie! If you play your cards right I can get you in Caroline’s good graces at the drop of a hat, but I need something from you first……”

Klaus scoffed, “of course there’s a catch! And pray tell what is this hefty price you are sure to bestow- jewelry, riches, an island named after you?”

Stormi’s eyes widened as she laughed, “wow. You really have trust issues…. Actually, I want none of those things. Damon Salvatore, he has it in his head that I’m the perfect girl for him and I’m not so sure that I want him on my trail without some sort of protection.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow, “Protection? You do realize that I have done far worse than he has…”

Stormi rolled her eyes, “Yes I know the whole big bad hybrid spiel so give it a rest. What I’m really asking for is a friend right now. Look I’m new in town and the only person I know is Caroline who you have an obvious crush on. Everyone else in this town makes me want to rip my hair out so please, throw me a bone here wolfie and you might just learn some useful information!”

Klaus stared at her and once again she thought that she was going to be compelled. “Just who are you, sweetheart.”

Stormi just laughed and ran over to the car where Caroline’s hand was practically hovering over the horn- ready to strike.

“I’m your new best friend, Mr. Mikaelson so you better tell Elijah to watch his back. I might just steal his title so fast it’ll knock him out of his designer suits.” She threw him a wink, “Text me,” then she climbed into the passenger side and purposely ignored Caroline’s gobsmacked look.

“What did you just do?” Caroline asked as she took the now-familiar route back to her home.  
Stormi was quiet for a moment, before turning to the blonde with a smile. “I think I just befriended the big bad wolf….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait until Stormi meets Elijah <3


	5. Chaper 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormi finally meets the rest of the originals, Elena finally gets a stern talking to and Damon is not a happy vampire

Stormi tossed and turned the rest of the night. She couldn’t figure out if she had made a mistake by befriending Klaus. He was always her favorite character out of all the other male leads in the show.   
His sad backstory and awful relationship with his father made her want to just wrap him in a hug and never let him go. She had no desire to be with him of course, she proudly shipped him with Caroline, but she wasn’t opposed to being his new best friend! She just hoped that once he figured out where she came from that he wouldn’t go all postal psycho hybrid on her.   
The next morning, she awoke to her phone going off telling her she got a text message. 

Morning Love. I believe we have much to discuss. Come by the mansion for lunch, there are some people who would love to meet you- K.

She groaned as she read the message and rubbed her temples in irritation. ‘I’m gonna need an extra-large cup of tea to deal with this today.’

Resigning herself to her fate, she quickly began to gather some clothes to begin to get ready. It was Monday morning so she was sure that Caroline would already be up getting herself ready for school. She was proven right when she attempted to enter the bathroom but was met by the blonde vampire herself.

“Oh, hey! I wasn’t sure if you were going to sleep in so I muted my alarm so I wouldn’t wake you!” Caroline adjusted her robe and moved to allow Stormi to enter the bathroom.

“Thanks for that but I think a certain hybrid has other plans,” She replied with a wave of her cell phone. “You wouldn’t know how he got ahold of my phone number, would you?”

The blonde vampire shook her head, “I wouldn’t put it past him to have one of his goonies steal it for him. He’s super creepy that way.”

“Well not too creepy. I did give him an invitation to text me. I just didn’t think he would take me up on the offer in less that 24 hours!” Stormi chuckled as she shut the door to the bathroom quietly.

Since her human hearing wasn’t up to par, she wasn’t capable of hearing Caroline mutter, “This is so not good. Damon’s not going to like this,” after she had already shut the door.

After the long grueling process to make herself look presentable, Stormi headed into the kitchen to see Caroline filling a thermos with a blood bag. The blonde vampire looked up at her in shock and tried to hide what she was doing.

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry! I thought you’d take longer getting ready! This is probably so gross for you to see. Let me just-“

Stormi hurried to calm the blonde, “Carebear, chill. It’s fine. I know you have to keep yourself fed to make sure you don’t get the munchies at school. It’s no big.”

“You mean you aren’t freaked out about this? Mom still cringes sometimes.”

Stormi chuckled and went to grab a travel mug out of the cabinet, “You’re talking to a girl who bought 13 gallons of fake blood for her birthday party that was Carrie themed. Real or fake blood doesn’t bother me. Even if I saw you think down thumper himself, I think I would survive.”

Caroline smiled as she laughed, screwing on the top of her thermos as she did. “So…. what did Klaus want to talk to you about?”

Stormi continued to steep her tea, not turning around and replied, “He probably wants me to meet the rest of the originals. I did kind of paint a rather large target on my back last night so I’m not shocked.”

Caroline stopped on her walk to the door and turned to her shocked. “You’re planning on meeting the original family and you’re not freaking out?! Are you serious, Stormi! They could kill you.”

The green haired woman just sighed, “Caroline if he wanted me dead, he wouldn’t parade me around to his family to do so. I think he just wants to talk. I do have some useful information after all.” She gave the blonde a wink as she grabbed her bag from the door and headed out into the crisp morning air. 

Caroline sighed as she watched her friend walk down the street. Quietly she took out her phone and rang a familiar Salvatore’s number. It only rang a few moments before he picked up, “Yeah Caroline?”

“We have a problem, Stefan. A huge problem.”  
Stormi smiled as her Doc Martens crunched the newly turned leaves beneath her feet. She had to admit Mystic Falls was lovely this time of year. Although she always had a certain fascination for the autumn season. There was something about the warm colors and the lingering smell of decaying leaves that just made her think of home. 

It had just occurred to her that she had no idea where the Mikaelson Mansion was and somehow, she had found herself in a large graveyard. This wasn’t unheard of for her as she spent much of her time back home traipsing through them regularly. She could even remember all the names on the gravestones verbatim. 

With a sigh, she plopped herself down beside what looked like a crypt of some sort. Taking a glance around, she noticed that the crypt she leant against was none other than the Salvatore crypt. 

‘Perfect. Of course, this is where my subconscious leads me.’ She groaned as she dug around in her bag for her sketchbook. Even if she wasn’t overly fond of the Salvatore’s, the crypt was still beautiful and she would like to capture its likeness. 

She was so lost in her drawing that she didn’t notice the ebony colored crow land on a tree branch close to her, silently watching her work. It was only when the fog began to roll in that Stormi looked up and noticed the bird along with the incoming fog.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Give it a rest, Damon. That’s not going to intimidate me. I’m disappointed in you, I thought you’d know by now that silly little parlor tricks don’t work on me.”

The crow ‘cawed’ before flying away and taking the fog with it. She laughed at the dark-haired vampire’s predictability before she was startled by another male voice coughing behind her.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt, but I believe my brother sent me to find you, Miss.” She knew who he was before he even turned around. That unmistakable vernacular mixed with the fiddling of cufflinks……” Elijah.” She breathed when she saw him.

“How rude of me. You seem to know my name, but I don’t have the pleasure of knowing yours.” The suit wearing original took a few steps toward her until they were face to face.

Stormi chuckled slightly, a tiny bit star-struck. She had to admit she had always had a crush on the noble original. She even demanded to name her family cat Elijah because it looked as if he had on a suit the way his fur was arranged.

“My name is Stormi Dallaway. I’m sure your brother has already complained about me to you at this point, I did make quite the impression.” 

Elijah chuckled and extended an arm to her, “Well I think you’ll find that I like to make my own judgement in regards to the people Niklaus meets. He can be rather brash at first meetings and it’s rather off putting for some people.”

Stormi smirked and wrapped her hand around his bicep, mentally refraining from feeling his muscles and replied, “Well it’s lucky that I’m not just ‘some people’ now is it.”

They both exited the cemetery keeping the conversation light. Neither one noticed that a lone crow sat high on a forgotten tree branch…his beady eyes trained on the couple, having heard the entire conversation.  
Mystic Falls HS

Caroline hurried through the halls to find the room Stefan texted her. Once she found it she was shocked to find not just Stefan but Elena and Bonnie there as well.

“Alright I didn’t think we were calling a Scooby meeting but I guess it’s one now.” She muttered as she locked the door behind her. 

“I thought we should have Elena and Bonnie here too. Bonnie because she said she has news about how to send Stormi home and Elena since what you told me may affect her too.”

Elena looked at Stefan confused, “Stefan what are you talking about?”

Caroline sighed knowing this drop of information would not go over well with Elena or Bonnie. “Stormi’s made friends with Klaus and now he invited her over to meet the other originals.”

Elena was quick to reply, “Are you serious! She said she’s seen the show, does she not remember all that he’s done to me?! To us?! He’s terrorized this town and he’s probably just using her for one of his twisted plans.”

Caroline held her tongue as she wanted to connect the parallels to how Elena just described what Damon did to her but decided not to anger her friend further.

“I think she’s just being friendly. I talked to her this morning and she seemed to know the risks about getting close with Klaus. I really don’t see a big deal here. I just told Stefan so he would warn Damon that if he pisses Stormi off he might have a hybrid on his ass, not just me.”

Elena scoffed, “She refused to be with Damon and verbally abused him but wants to play nice with Klaus. I don’t see the appeal to this girl.”

Caroline didn’t like how Elena was talking about her friend and was quick to change the subject, “Can we please move on to what Bonnie supposedly found?”

The dark-skinned witch pulled out an ancient looking grimoire from her bag. “I tapped into ancient power to bring her here and it will take equally ancient power to send her back. I don’t think I can do it on my own…I’ll need an even more powerful witch. It’ll take some time but it needs to be done around a full moon when my power will be at its strongest. “

“I think we need to send her back asap right after she tells us everything she can about our supposed, ‘show’.” Elena grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Caroline couldn’t take it anymore, she had to say something. “Oh give it up Elena. You’re just pissed because she doesn’t like you and wouldn’t tell you if you should end up with Damon or Stefan- since you clearly haven’t figured that out yourself. God, you make me so angry. You get everything handed to you because you’re little miss perfect but even that isn’t enough for you. Elena always has to have first pick of everything- even boys. So don’t be pissed at Stormi because she’s ten times a better person than you could ever dream to be, Elena.”

With that out of her system Caroline decided to make a dramatic exit, slamming the door behind her and texting the one person who has been more of a true friend to her in the past 24 hours then her ‘friends’ of over 10 years.

Hey, I think I just cut ties with Elena for good…. I could really use a hug, and some ice cream if you’re up for it- C.

The reply was almost instantaneous.  
Always Carebear. Whenever and wherever you need me. <3, S.

Caroline smiled at the response. She never knew how alone she felt after the whole ‘transitioning’ until Stormi showed up and told her it was ok not to be ok right now.

She walked away feeling bubblier and happier than ever before, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Caroline Forbes was not going to be in Elena Gilbert’s shadow anymore, that was for damn sure.

Meanwhile the others were staring at the door in shock. Stefan had an impressed smile on his face while Elena’s was blushing a deep crimson from embarrassment.

“I- what. That’s not.” She tried to defend herself but Bonnie and Stefan looked at her with knowing looks.

“You kind of are, E. I’m sorry to tell you but it’s true. If you haven’t noticed, every guy you try to date…. Caroline saw them first, but she stepped back once she saw you were interested.” Bonnie tried to be sympathetic but her voice held a tone of severity as she packed up her things. 

Stefan cringed as he thought back to first meeting Caroline and how blinded he had been by Elena. He was so rude to her and all she had ever been was nice to him. It made him feel awful. If he hadn’t been such an asshole then maybe she ever would have gone after Damon in the first place. He made a plan right there to not only help Damon right his wrongs with Caroline, but to be a better friend to the blonde vampire.

“But that’s not- Stefan you believe I’m not like that right?” Elena pleaded with him and tried to grab his hand but he shook her off. 

“To be quite honest Elena…I’m not sure what to believe anymore, but I think I need to set some things right first, so excuse me.” He quickly made his exit, leaving Elena open-mouthed in shock staring at Bonnie.

“Did he just break up with me?” She whined at the witch who just rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Is that really what you need to be worrying about? A person who you claimed to be a friend is hurting and you’re worried about a boy you’ve known for less than a year? You need to get your priorities straight Elena… before you lose everyone and end up alone.”

Bonnie left the doppelganger to her thoughts, mentally praying that something would switch inside the girl so that she could get her old friend back.

Elena just stared at the door with a pitiful glance… “What just happened?”

As Stormi and Elijah approached the house, she couldn’t help but stare up at it in awe. It looked much more immaculate than the Television gave it credit for.

She could tell from afar that Klaus was standing in the window awaiting their arrival and she had to admit that it warmed her heart slightly to see the slight smile he had once he saw her exit the car.

“You promise you aren’t leading me to my execution, Elijah? We have just met after all and that would be a horrible way to end a conversation.” She remarked as they climbed the stairs leading to the front door.

Elijah turned slightly, “And what kind of gentleman would I be if I were to let that happen to such a woman like yourself.”

Stormi scoffed slightly and punched his shoulder in retaliation, “Wow, you’re really trying to win some brownie points here, aren’t you suits?”

He just smiled but as he was opening his mouth to retort, the front door opened to reveal none other than Kol Mikaelson.

“As lovely as it is to hear you both out here flirting with each other. I fear that if you don’t let her come inside Nik is going to wear a hole in the carpet, ‘lijah,” turning to her he continued, “Oh hello there, I’m Kol Mikaelson, the most attractive of the Mikaelsons if you couldn’t tell. And who might you be?”

Stormi had to cover her mouth to hide her chuckle, “Well aren’t you just the cutest?” She moved past him in the doorway but not before pinching his cheeks lightly as she passed. “I hate to break it to you sweetie, but I’m too old for you. But I’m free on weekends to babysit if your older brothers would like to hire me to keep an eye on you.”

She could hear Nik’s roaring laughter from the other room and even Elijah had to cough slightly to smother his laughter. Poor Kol looked so affronted that he couldn’t form a response.

Klaus finally decided to enter the room with the ever-present smirk on his face, “Well brother, I do believe Stormi has finally put you in your place. Now why don’t you run along and let the adults talk, hmm?”

Stormi rolled her eyes at his alpha male display, “Enough wolfie, I was just teasing him and now you’re taking things too far. Kol can join us if he wants to. He has just as much of a right to hear my story as you all do. Stop treating him like a baby and maybe he wouldn’t act like one to piss you off.”

Kol gave her a startled look but she just winked in response before continuing, “I’m sure you don’t want to have this conversation in front of the door. Let’s move to the living room, sound good?”

Once they got settled, Stormi wondered where Rebekah and Finn were. She couldn’t have gone so far that Finn had been killed yet, had she?

“Rebekah, our sister, and Finn, our other brother will be down momentarily. I apologize, it seems as if Finn has himself in somewhat of a depression and our sister is just fabulously late, as usual.” Klaus commented as he finished mixing himself a drink.

“Poor Fin. He must be so lonely without Sage here. Has anyone thought to contact her?” From the startled looks on everyone’s she guessed the answer was a no.

Kol opened his mouth, presumably to ask how she knew about Sage, but Stormi beat him to it, “Kol if you’re going to ask how I know about Sage. I will explain that when everyone is present because that is a long ass story.” 

They waited patiently for a few moments and then they heard footsteps echoing down the stairs.

“Sorry I’m late, I was reorganizing my closet to accompany what this decade calls’ fashion.’ I swear it makes me look like a harlot.” Rebekah called as she entered the living room dressed to impress.

Finn slipped in after her, giving no notice that she was even there and heading straight for the furthest corner of the room presumably to sulk.  
Rebekah finally seemed to notice her sitting in a chair beside Klaus, “Oh. Niklaus who is this? Bringing your meals home, again are we? You’ve changed your appetite it seems. I thought you preferred blondes…not girls with green hair.”

Stormi just chuckled at the intended insult. “Wolfie here wishes he could get me interested in him, but I’m too much for him to handle. Hey, I’m Stormi Dallaway and you must be the infamous Rebekah I’ve heard so much about.”

The blonde original startled slightly but cooled her features with a professional grace, “Oh, like what?”

Stormi just chuckled, “Nothing bad I promise but you know how brothers can be with their little sisters. Soooo protective, don’t you think?”

Rebekah gave her a genuine smile before taking her seat, “I like this girl. Nice pick Nik.”

Klaus scoffed as he took a sip of his drink, “I didn’t really pick her, she found me.”

Kol rolled his eyes, “yes the women always flock to Nik because he’s the hybrid. I never understood the appeal.”

Stormi decided she should step in before things escalated, judging by Niklaus’s vein that seemed to be bulging out of his forehead.

“May I interrupt this adorable family squabble to get to the reason why you are all here?” The others turned to her intrigued. “You may need to grab some snacks for this one, folks because there will be some pretty shocking plot twists… alright our story begins with a young Stormi deciding she wanted to finally watch the show called ‘The Vampire Diaries’ which talked about a girl named Elena Gilbert and a stupid fucking love triangle…”

Once she was finished the orignials stared at her in awe. They were quiet for a moment before Rebekah broke the silence, “Wait are you telling me that you know our entire life story all from watching a Tv show?.....”

Stormi just nodded her head and took a sip of her drink, “Yup. I ‘ve seen everything. All the awful skeletons in your closet and I’d be happy to dish all that out for you, individually. I refuse to be that bitch that causes family drama all for entertainment.”

Elijah moved from his position beside the mantle to walk further into the room, “But why tell us this? You could’ve used our ignorance to your advantage.”

The green haired girl sighed, “There’s one piece of the story I haven’t shared. Bonnie sent me here because I’m…. supposedly Damon Salvatore’s Soulmate.”  
She mumbled the last part but the originals obviously heard her as their heads simultaneously turned in her direction. “You’ve been paired with that cad?!” Rebekah shrieked.

“Yeah I guess so. But I told Bonnie to find a way to send me home so I don’t have to be with him. I didn’t ask to be paired with someone like him and I ‘ve worked too hard to get the freedom I have now.”

If the originals caught onto her meaning they didn’t press her, which she was grateful for. “That’s why I wanted to befriend you guys, in case Salvatore gets creepy. That and I’ve always wondered if Elijah truly wears a suit 24/7.”

Her joke seemed to lighten the mood slightly and the noble original sent her a mock glare causing her to stick her tongue at him.

“Not to worry love, I’m sure we can scare the elder Salvatore away in our sleep.” Klaus said as her phone chirped beside her.

Everyone noticed her mood darken as she read the message. “That isn’t from the douche himself, is it?” Rebekah asked with a snarl.

Stormi sighed, “No, just a friend in need of a little TLC. We could use another girl if you’re up for it Rebekah? Care to have your first slumber party in a 1000 years?”

The blonde original looked at her in astonishment. She knew Rebekah felt isolated, especially since her brothers never gave her any independence to make new friends, so the best thing she could do while she was here would be to help a girl out.

“Um… yeah that sounds fun, actually. But I have no idea what to pack for a ‘slumber party?’” Rebekah’s voice became more timid and Stormi could finally see the innocent teenage girl who was forced to grow up much too early.

“Come on, I‘ll help you pack.” Stormi motioned for Rebekah to grab her hand and led her towards the stairs.  
With her foot on the first step she turned back towards the boys, “oh and Niki. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten our deal. Next time we meet bring the brushes and paint and I’ll bring that information you wanted from me…. about a certain ’ray of light?’” 

She laughed at his pink gob smacked face and dragged an equally squealing Rebekah up the stairs.  
‘Maybe being stuck here wouldn’t be such a bad thing’  
Stefan watched from the corner of the room as Damon sat in front of the fireplace, glass of bourbon in hand seemingly deadly calm. 

The younger Salvatore winced as he waited for the explosion that was guaranteed to happen after he told his brother the news.

“SHE SPENT THE ENTIRE DAY WITH THEM?! SHE WANTS TO BEFRIEND THEM?!”

Stefan just shook his head and prayed that he still had his interior decorator on speed dial for when his older brother decided to take out his frustrations on the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Damon was thinking the entire day after watching Stormi walk off with Elijah


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls finally have their slumber party but a surprise guest decides to make an appearance.

I do not own the rights to any songs used in this work, all rights reserved to the original creators  
Salvatore Boarding house:

Stefan watched from the door as once again his brother Damon paced in his bedroom- his thoughts clearly focused on a certain green haired woman with a unique personality.

“I just don’t understand it. Why them? They’re over 1000 years old and who knows how many atrocities they’ve committed in that time…so why does she suddenly become all buddy buddy with them huh?”

The younger brother chose not to respond and instead continued to watch the dark-haired vampire pace faster, occasionally slowing down to continue his rant. 

“You know I don’t even know why I’m getting so upset over this. She’s just some nobody who thinks she knows me! Why should I trust little Bonnie’s witchy powers when all she’s done is hate me?! I’m done with this….Yeah, done.”

Stefan had to fight to hide the smirk on his face as he watched his brother grab a box off the dresser and move towards the door. He watched as his brother moved with such determination it almost made Stefan snort in laughter. He knew his brother was just venting when he said those things. He never truly meant them. 

The moment Stormi fell into their lives she had Damon hooked at first glance and Stefan knew it. Damon wasn’t his usual cool and suave self when she was around. It was as if he was 17 again in 1856. It made Stefan smile at the thought of how bashful his brother used to be around the girls his father would bring around. Stormi was definitely bringing out a side of his brother that Stefan hadn’t seen for ages….and he found it very refreshing. 

“And where exactly are you going, Damon?” He called casually as he followed his brother to the front door.

Damon turned to him with a determined look on his face, “I’m going to get through to that woman if it takes all night.”

“You do realize that her and Caroline are probably having girl time, right? What makes you so sure that you’ll get a chance to talk to her?” Stefan arched his brow as Damon pulled out the mysterious black velvet box from his pocket. 

“Women always love Jewelry, Stef. Especially when they come from mysterious dark and dreamy vampires like myself.” He smirked before becoming somber once more, “Don’t wait up baby brother.”

It wasn’t until Damon had pulled out of the driveway that Stefan finally gave into the laughter that had been bubbling up inside him for the entire conversation.

‘Oh, brother. I hope she doesn’t eat you alive…. Go easy on him Stormi.’ He chuckled as he bolted the door back making sure to write about this later in one of his newer journals.

Forbes house:

“Thank you so much for having me, Sheriff Forbes. I know this was all last minute...” Rebekah trailed off sheepishly as the girls all settled in the living room.

Liz just laughed as she gathered more blankets from the closet, “Oh it’s no trouble at all. Elena and Bonnie used to have spontaneous slumber parties with Caroline all the time when they were younger. I had almost forgotten how nice it was to have a house full of people again!”

Stormi chuckled as she helped Liz arrange the blankets, “Thanks anyways though. I know a house full of teenage girls isn’t everyone’s favorite time. But I’ll try to keep the blondes in check.”

Liz gave her a wink, “It’s not them I’m worried about. Don’t think I haven’t heard the rumors about a certain Salvatore having his eye on you.”

Stormi groaned and looked at a sheepish Caroline who threw her hands up, “Hey what did you expect me to do? I couldn’t gossip about it to Bonnie or Elena. They already knew.”

“Well You won’t have to worry, Liz. Damon may be charming but I won’t be getting involved with anyone like that since I probably won’t be staying in town for much longer.”

Both Forbes women turned to her with concerned looks but she didn’t see them as she was focused on setting up Rebekah’s bed for the night. 

Caroline gave her mom a look but shook her head and pointed slightly at the open window to the back yard. She could sense Damon from the moment he arrived but she wasn’t about to tell anyone that and she could tell her mother wanted to pry more from Stormi- which would end in disaster.

“Alright. I think we’re all set mom so you can head on to bed, we’ll be ok.”

Liz rolled her eyes, “Alright, Care. I know when I’m being dismissed. Girls, if you need anything I’m right down the hall.”

The girls murmured their thanks before settling in their respective ‘beds’. They had spent the entire evening having what most would consider a ‘traditional’ slumber party. Caroline insisted on painting each other’s nails and watching a very cheesy romantic comedy while they munched on pizza. Stormi chose black polish, of course. Caroline chose a deep navy blue while Rebekah went with a pretty baby pink color.

It surprised Stormi how well Rebekah seemed to get along well with Caroline. From what she understood this time Rebekah didn’t see Caroline as a threat, which gave them a chance to actually explore a friendship. 

The two blondes bonded over their oppression within their respective groups and even for their annoyance of Klaus.  
“God, he is so cheesy. ‘get to know me, Caroline.’ Ugh as if. Get a better pickup line next time.”   
Rebekah chuckled, “I have to admit he is trying much harder to woo you than any of the others he attempted over the years.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Well he could just compel himself a girlfriend so why choose me?”

Rebekah dropped the pizza slice back onto her plate, “Compel a woman to bed him?! My brother would never! In our entire existence that is the one thing I know my brothers pride themselves on, their ability to remain the gentleman they were raised to be. Compel themselves a meal, sure…but never sexual favors, Caroline. Only an animal would do such a thing…”  
She failed to notice the other women stiffened at her ending comment, but she caught a look Stormi threw to a pained Caroline and then it all made sense.

“Oh, god. That’s it isn’t it. You’re afraid that Nik will do to you what was done by another…. Who?”

Caroline looked as if she were fighting back tears, “It’s over so let’s just forget it.” But Rebekah was already rattling off a list of suspects, “It couldn’t be Stefan he has always clung to his emotions, especially on the bunny diet….I wasn’t aware there were any other vampires around here during your human days, Caroline….unless it was the other Salvatore brother.”

Rebekah took Caroline’s silence as enough of an answer, “That bigoted idiot. You know in my day men who abused women were castrated in the town square as everyone watched and threw things at him. Public humiliation was very popular. I would gladly bring back the idea if you’d like Caroline?” She was practically seething at the idea.

Caroline just chuckled, “I appreciate the offer, Bekah, but I can’t. Damon’s meant for Stormi and I’ve got money on when they both decide to get together.”

Stormi and Rebekah both turned to the girl in astonishment, “You what?”

“Caroline, that man assaulted you and you’re just going to let that go all for the possibility of a coupling?” “What money Caroline?! Who are you betting with?!”

“He apologized…..and I know I shouldn’t forgive and forget but I think something is really changing- Stormi you’re changing things. The Damon I knew would never send me flowers or Jewelry as an apology. Hell he wouldn’t even buy me a birthday present….but with you I think he would be much less of an asshole.”

“It seems Caroline has an even greater heart than I anticipated…no wonder Nik is so fascinated with you.” Rebekah groaned as she took another bite of her half eaten Hawaiian pizza, “Whoever thought of putting pineapple on this was a bloody genius.”

Her comment was enough to lighten the mood and made them all chuckle. Introducing Rebekah to the wonders f the twenty-first century was turning out to be quite a fun time. Especially showing her how to use a smart phone…. talk about grandparent mode, but they had fun and didn’t stress over too much at once. Stormi made it clear to Klaus in her many text conversations once she left the house that if he daggered any of his siblings before she returned Rebekah to the mansion she would air all of his deepest darkest secrets in a blog post and send it around to all his enemies- mean girl style. 

Klaus wisely sent her a picture of said daggers being locked in a safe as Elijah and Kol watched from either side. 

It was weird to see the Mikaelson family dynamic so hopeful after she shared her heart to heart with them. Stormi guessed hearing that your family drama made for good TV would make any misfit family make some changes. Klaus in particular, while he was naturally possessive, was shockingly willing to let Rebekah stay over at Caroline’s for this slumber party. He put up no arguments other than to have Caroline’s number as well in case there were any issues.

That last condition was clearly just a ploy to get his crush’s number but Stormi made sure she shot a glare at Kol so he wisely didn’t comment on it. 

Stormi smiled as she thought back on the memories from the past 24 hours. It was crazy to think that she had made such close bonds with characters from a TV show that she used to watch religiously. But there was one character she couldn’t shake no matter how hard she tried.

Damon was an entirely new idea to her. She could deal with Stefan’s brooding heroism and Caroline’s bubbly optimism, but Damon was an oddity that she didn’t entirely know if She wanted to tempt him.

She knew it would be fun to flirt with him and to tease him. He played that game all too well, but Stormi had listened to too many Taylor Swift songs to know that the bad boys may seem all innocent at first, then they show their true colors.

It made her question every move he’d made. He had apologized to Caroline and hadn’t attempted to contact her yet, other than the grill. Most importantly…. why didn’t he just compel her? He did the same with Caroline so what makes me so special. Yeah, she was his supposed soulmate, but the emotionless Damon she watched never would’ve given two shits about witchy interference.

Stormi sighed as she realized that her brain was just not going to let her sleep and decided a nice walk might be better instead. 

She walked towards the back door before remembering that she was in thin pajamas and should probably take a coat with her. Damon’s leather jacket lay over the back of the couch taunting her. She threw it over there after that night at the grill since Caroline had relentlessly teased her about it.

“That’s Damon’s jacket. It’s like his signature. He’s marked you already, now every boy in Mystic Falls will know your connected to him if you wear that around.”

To prove her point that she belonged to no one, she carelessly tossed it off as soon as they stepped in the door. But now her fingers were just itching to wrap around the soft leather and pull it over her arms.

‘What the hell. It’s not like he’s going to know I’m wearing it.’  
Stormi quickly put on the jacket and slipped out the back door into the cold crisp air and took a deep breath.

There was something about the forest, or nature in general, that made her feel at home. She could spend hours hidden in a meadow surrounded by flowers or high up in a tall tree chattering with the birds. It made her feel like she was at home the deeper she delved into its depths.

Eventually when she was far enough away from Caroline’s hearing range, Stormi decided to sing a little song her mother used to sing to her when she was very little

‘Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fireThe war outside our door keeps raging onHold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going downYou'll be alright, no one can hurt you nowCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound  
Just close your eyes, you'll be alrightCome morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound- Taylor Swift (Safe &Sound)

The birds above were her only audience and pretty soon she could feel herself getting lost in the lyrics. She was so lost in fact that she didn’t realize that a certain vampire had approached her from behind and was leaned up against a nearby tree, watching her with a serene expression.

As she finished the last note, she turned her gaze up towards the glowing moon and sighed contently. 

“Well well, it seems like my soulmate is a little songbird.” Damon’s voice held no sarcasm but it made her blood run cold- figuratively.

She turned towards him with a shocked glare, “What the hell are you doing here Damon? Spying on me really is not the way to get into my pants- hate to break it to you.”

Damon just smirked and stepped closer to her, entering her personal space. “I just came to check up on the supposed ‘love of my life.’ Especially since….oh yeah, Stefan told me that you decided to play house with the originals today. Care to comment on that, sweetie?”

Stormi refused to back down and shoved his hand away he tried to poke her nose. “I actually think they are much better company than you give them credit for, Damon. Besides, they’re gentleman and know how to treat a lady right. Maybe you should take notes? Especially from Klaus because I’m sure by the time I get sent home he will have Caroline so in love with him that she won’t even remember ‘dating’ you!”

She could see his eyes getting darker with every word she said and briefly wondered if he’d try something on her, but instead he just took a step away from her- breathing deeply.

“If that’s how you feel then care to explain to me why you’re wearing my jacket still?” He asked with a smirk after he got himself under control and the question made Stormi blush a deep crimson.

‘Shit I forgot I was wearing this.’  
“my taste in fashion has no influence over you being a shitty boyfriend, Salvatore.” She snarked as he chuckled at her half-assed remark.

Damon stepped closer to her again and this time she really was worried that he was going to try to make a move when his hands moved to wrap around her neck.  
H shocked her, though, when he pulled back and adjusted the chain he had placed around her neck.

“I may not know about fashion, even though I’ve lived through some interesting decades, but I do know about practicality. If you’re going to be spending time with even more older vampires, you should have one of these.”

Stormi looked down and saw a gorgeous antique dark silver locket, incrusted with bright emerald stones and a few obsidian pieces as well, hanging from her chest. It was quite honestly the most beautiful piece of jewelry anybody had ever given her.

“Damon, I can’t accept this. It’s too valuable, even for protection- I can’t.”  
She tried to reach up to undo the clasp but he stepped close and stopped her before she could.

“Even if you take it off, I won’t accept it back. It’s yours. My mother planned for me to give this to my betrothed once I found the right girl and spell or not that woman is you, Stormi.” His voice was so sincere and his eyes were so intense that it took everything in her not to just completely crumble her resolve right there.

“besides, it’ completely selfish because I made it a vervain locket so you’d be protected from…well me I guess.” His voice came back into his natural light tone and it made her tear up slightly.

‘Why does he have to go and do things like this when I want to hate him. I didn’t ask to be in this cliché vampire world! He was supposed to be the asshole older brother who steals the girl away and I the bitchy goth girl who watches from afar in jealousy. This is how those stories go.’

Damon must have noticed her tears at this point and immediately his face contorted into pure concern mixed with slight horror.   
“Oh god. I fucked up. What? What did I say? Was it the necklace? I shouldn’t have told you the meaning behind it, fuck Stefan is so much better at this than I am.”

Stormi let out a wet laugh before cutting off Damon’s rambling by cupping his cheek gently with one of her freezing hands.

“Why do you have to appear so perfect? You bad boys always seem so perfect, but burn us in the end…” Her voice was merely a whisper as she stared up at him with tears caught in her eyelashes.

Damon looked at her, pained, “What if I’m trying not to be the bad boy anymore? What if I want to be better….for you?”

Stormi just hmmd, “Damon, I really want to believe you. I swear I do… It’s just that I’ve already been down this road and believe me when I say that it didn’t end well. Stories like that rarely do…”

Damon’s eyes flashed with anger before they softened, “What can I do?” His voice broke slightly and it felt like a dagger was plunging into her heart.

‘This is your chance. You can tell him to go away and to leave you alone, forever. This could all be over. You just have to say it.’  
Stormi looked up into his eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, lost in thought. She could feel the connection every time they were in the same room together. The tension in the room was palpable and everyone could see it. Hell, Caroline already had a bet for when they would get together.

It wasn’t a question of could she say yes it was if she could set herself up to get hurt again. Her previous boyfriend had broken her so badly that her baby sister spent years trying to get her out of the self-deprecating shell she was in. But there was something in her that was saying she should go for it with Damon… that he would be different. Could she do that to Caroline though? Date her abuser like Elena did? Caroline did basically give her ok when she placed money on a bet though…

She took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she said anything. The entire time she had been in her mental debate Damon had decided to pass the time by tracing random patterns into her back through the jacket. Steeling herself she moved herself slightly so she could look up at his face again.

He was looking down at her with hope in his eyes and it only solidified her decision. “Alright. You’ll get your chance. One date. Please don’t let me regret it, Damon...” She pleaded as he tried to hide his grin from her. 

She could tell he was refraining from kissing her and she was thankful for that. If he decided to surprise her with one she was sure she would embarrass herself even further. She was supposed to be this badass independent woman but whenever Damon was around it felt like she just wanted to give into her emotions and just fall apart.

Instead of kissing her, Damon smiled brightly and stepped back until he only held one of her hands in his. He lifted it gently and kissed her knuckles ever so slightly which made her heart beat frantically as if he truly did plant one on her. 

“I’ll call on you tomorrow if that’s ok?” His old-fashioned language was lost on her and she just nodded dumbly as he retreated back into the night, calling over his shoulder “Till tomorrow, my little songbird.”  
‘oh god. What have I just gotten myself into?’

She walked back to the house in a daze and nearly screamed once she saw both blonde vampires were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

“Well. Care to tell us where you decided to sneak off to in the middle of the night, missy?” Caroline’s scary mom impression made Stormi crack a smile.

“Yeah, I decided to become Snow White and live in a cottage in the woods. I was just scouting for real-estate.” Her usual remark wasn’t met with an eye roll like she expected. Instead Rebekah moved closer to her and began scanning her up and down.  
“You’ve been crying… and you smell like…DAMON. What did that bloody bastard do to make you cry. I swear I’ll tear out his liver and feed it to him!”

Caroline’s eyes widened as Rebekah continued to rant but Stormi just fidgeted on the spot. 

“He didn’t hurt me. He can’t. Not now I guess.”  
“Not with that necklace he gave you. Vervan. I could smell it on you the second you walked in. What happened out there Stormi? You can tell us, we won’t get mad…promise.”

‘you might rethink that statement after you learn the truth, Carebear.’

“Yeah he gave me the necklace for protection but he also…” She trailed off before she could finish her sentence.

“What?!” Both blondes exclaimed at the same time which prompted a simultaneous look of astonishment. 

Stormi groaned and rubbed her forehead slightly. “I agreed to go out with him, ok?! I have a date with Damon Salvatore tomorrow.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before both vampires squealed in excitement and caused Stormi to scrunch her face up in confusion.

“We have so much to prepare for. Rebekah, you’re finally going to experience an all-night slumber party because we have to get her ready! Hurry and change the movie, I think we’re going to be in a twilight mood tonight, romance is in the air! Oh, and text your brother too- you might be staying the night again if the date goes badly- moral support.”

Caroline’s enthusiasm and shocking assertive leadership made Stormi’s insides twist into a knot. Not only has she just agreed to date Damon but now she set herself up for a Barbie play date…pray for her sanity.


End file.
